In an aircraft fuselage, overhead bins may be arranged end-to-end and suspended from frames, beams, and other support structures. A system for suspending the overhead bins typically includes fittings attached to ends of the overhead bins, and tie rods and struts attached between the fittings and the support structures. Each overhead bin may have a fitting at each end. However, it is preferred for adjacent ends of overhead bins to share a single fitting. Shared fittings are used for weight reduction, fewer structural interfaces to protect against moisture, and fewer interfaces to manage.
The overhead bins are relatively large, heavy and long. If one overhead bin is removed, adjacent bins must be supported. Supporting the adjacent bins involves redundant tools, redundant alignment requirements, extra labor, and extra time.